


Importava solo quello.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Austin 2019, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I love them soo much, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Non lo perdi di vista un attimo.Lo fissi lì davanti a te come se fosse l’unico punto di riferimento di cui hai bisogno, ed è così perché lui è in testa alla gara e tutto quello che vuoi fare a provare a raggiungerlo.Il rumore della moto è tutto quello che riesci a sentire ma avverti Rins alle tue spalle, come se avessi il suo fiato sul collo in modo reale.





	Importava solo quello.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi servirà qualche giorno per rimpendermi da questa gara?  
> Si, probabilmente.  
> Ma tutto questo non mi ha impedito di scrivere qualcosa che fosse direttamente collegata ad essa, tipo questa cosi super fluff scritta in un pomeriggio tranquillo a lavoro e postata senza pensarci troppo.  
> Quindi ve la lascio qui cosi, sperando che vi piaccia.

Non lo perdi di vista un attimo.  
Lo fissi lì davanti a te come se fosse l’unico punto di riferimento di cui hai bisogno, ed è così perché lui è in testa alla gara e tutto quello che vuoi fare a provare a raggiungerlo.  
Il rumore della moto è tutto quello che riesci a sentire ma avverti Rins alle tue spalle, come se avessi il suo fiato sul collo in modo reale.  
Ma senti che quella è la tua giornata, la tua e quella di Marc.

Il ragazzino spericolato che sembra volare su quella pista come se ci girasse da sempre.  
Cerchi di non sbagliare la curva che immette sul rettilineo, ti tieni vicino al cordolo occhi attaccati alla fine della curva e la sua ombra a rassicurarti poco davanti a te.

Quando sei in gara non lasci che quello che siete influisca sul modo in cui lo vedi, vuoi batterlo, vuoi farlo esattamente come la prima volta che quel ragazzino ti è piombato in avanti.

Alcune volte ci riesci, altre no. Forse sono più le volte in cui non riesci a batterlo ma passa tutto in secondo piano quando quel sorriso meraviglioso ti accoglie.  
E basta una piccola distrazione, per un attimo la tua M1 si muove in un modo che non controlli, per un attimo hai paura. Ma è solo un secondo, troppo poco perché sia importante.

Sei di nuovo sul traguardo, curva 1 a sinistra frenata brusca tieni chiusa la porta perché senti Rins vicino, sei attento a ogni dettaglio.  
Marc ti distrae, lo fa anche quando non dovrebbe cosi tipico di lui.

Sorridi sotto il casco, sarà sempre Marc in qualche modo più di tutti gli atri che ci sono stati in passato.  
E’ sempre davanti a te, non smetti di guardalo un attimo e poi succede.

Lo vedi cadere, scivola verso l’esterno della curva, ed è come se vedessi ogni singolo sforzo che fa per provare a tenerla su in quel momento. Sai che non si sarebbe arreso.  
Ma è tutto veloce e tu sei passato di lì.

Quando correre provi a lasciare tutto fuori, ogni sensazione bella o preoccupazione che vi lega perché non vuoi distrarti solo che in momenti come quelli è impossibile.  
Poi lo vedi, in piedi, in uno dei maxi schermi che circondando la pista e il tuo cuore sembra tornare a posto.  
Sai che vuoi vincere, questa volta non solo per te ma anche per lui.

Perché sai quanto quella gara sia importante per lui, sai che lì l’anno prima era tornato a sorridere dimostrando a tutti quello che sapeva fare.  
E sai che probabilmente si sta dando colpe che non servono.

Lotti fino alla fine, lo fai senza arrenderti un solo secondo ma quando tagli il traguardo sei secondo.  
Il tuo pensiero va a Marc, a quanto sarebbe stato bello essere sul podio insieme in quel momento ora che agli occhi di tutti le cose sono tornate ad incastrarsi, ora che puoi toccarlo e dirgli che sei fiero di lui.

Festeggi con gli altri, ti godi questo momento perché per la prima volta senti questa moto nel modo giusto. E ti mancava quella sensazione di divertimento che provavi guidando.  
Ed è un susseguirsi di volti e domande dei giornalisti, rumore assordate di persone che sono felici e che vorrebbero prendersi in pezzo di te.  
Ma poi il silenzio.

E lo vedi di nuovo.

Marc.  
Ti aspetta nella vostra camera d’albergo, raggomitolato a letto.  
Sembra ancora più piccolo di quello che è di solito quando ti sta vicino. L’espressione del viso rilassata e addosso una delle tue felpe, quella che usavi la sera prima.  
E non lo perdi di vista un attimo mentre ti cambi in qualcosa di più comodo.

Non lo perdi di vista perché poi apre gli occhi e ti sorride con dolcezza tirandosi su a sedere sul letto.  
“Come stai?”  
Gli chiedi avvicinandoti per poi sederti sul letto accanto a lui.

Annuisce prima di strofinarsi un occhi con una mano e sporgersi verso di te.  
Ed è come se il cuore ti esplodesse nel petto perché solo tu puoi vederlo in quel modo.

Solo tu hai accesso a quel Marc. Al ragazzino che ti aspetta nel tuo letto e che ti sta stringendo come se ne andasse della sua vita.  
“Sei stato bravissimo lì fuori.”

Non sai quanto umanamente sia sicuro che il tuo cuore batta in quel modo, non pensi sia sano ma quando Marc è vicino a te non puoi impedirlo.  
“Volevo vincere per te, mi dispiace tantissimo..”

Lo sussurri appena mentre passi una mano tra i suoi capelli tirandotelo contro e sentendolo sistemarsi contro il suo petto con la testa nell’incavo del tuo collo.  
Lo ha sempre definito il suo posto perfetto.

“Sto bene, andrà bene la prossima volta.”  
Lo stringi forte perché lo capisci, capisci tutto quello che gli passa per la testa.

Tutte le brutte sensazioni che per qualche giorno gli gireranno attorno nonostante i sorrisi e la voglia di non arrendersi mai. Lo sai perché sei stato da quel lato anche tu e sei sicuro che quella non sarà l’ultima volta.  
“La prossima volta riuscirò a batterti!”

Dici dopo non sai quanto tempo e non hai smesso un secondo di coccolarlo perché è la cosa più naturale di questo mondo quando lo stringi tra le braccia.  
“Si, puoi sperarci!”

La sua risata la senti subito dopo e sai che è tutto apposto, ed è solo in quel momento che ti stacchi da lui per poterlo guardare negli occhi lasciandogli poi un bacio sulle labbra.  
Le sue mani ti tengono il viso vicino quando fai per allontanarti e ti bacia ancora, lentamente.

Quando vi staccate avete entrambi il fiato corto ma il sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Ti va di andare a cena? Conosco un posto tranquillo.”

Ci pensa un attimo di annuire, sei certo che sta cercando di ricordarsi gli orari del suo volo per tornare e ridacchi mentre gli sposti i capelli dalla fronte, cosi tipico di Marc.  
“Posso fare una doccia?”  
“Certo, vai su!”

E non lo perdi di vista un attimo mentre si muove per la stanza, recuperando le quello che gli serve dalla sua valigia che ormai è sempre in camera tua.  
Si muove attorno alle tue cose con una naturalezza che sai essere sua da sempre e ti fa sorridere tutto quello.

Lo guardi vestirsi, non indossa nulla di particolare ed è bellissimo noti anche che sta meglio perché quando ti sorride, quel sorriso raggiunge i suoi occhi.  
E poi torna finalmente da te che sei poggiato contro la testiera del letto, le gambe stese davanti a te e ti si sistema addosso usandoti come se fossi un cuscino.  
Lo vedi muoversi con attenzione e sai che dipende dalla botta di poche ore prima.

“Possiamo anche mangiare qui sei vuoi.”  
Sfiori il suo fianco mentre lo dici, accarezzando con cura la parte che sai lo infastidisce.  
“No, mi va di uscire!”

Sorridete entrambi e annuisci solo che alla fine rimanete ancora lì non sai per quanto mentre Marc ti sta vicino lasciandoti lunghe carezze e qualche bacio sul collo. Sai che ne ha bisogno, che ha bisogno di sentirti vicino più di quanto ami farlo di solito.  
Quando finalmente riuscite ad uscire non smetti un attimo di guardarlo.

Lasci che tutto quello che provi ti investa perché nonostante gli anni tutto quello che davvero importa siete voi due.  
Voi due in un ristorante sperduto di Austin a mangiare cose che la vostra dieta non prevede neanche in un centinaio di anni.

Voi due che per un attimo dimenticate chi siete perché quando siete insieme siete qualcos’ altro, Marc lo ha sempre definito amore.  
Tu ci hai messo più tempo a capirlo davvero ma lo hai fatto.

_Importa solo quello._


End file.
